The invention relates to a combined tape measure and square. In the past, such devices have been known but these utilized a rigid carpenter's square to which a tape measure casing was secured much in the manner of U.S. Pat. No. 530,111 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,323,742. In both of these devices, the arm of the square along which a line perpendicular to the casing may be scribed, is hold in fixed, angular alignment with the longitudinal axis of the tape measure casing. These devices were only designed to work where the surfaces contacted by the tape measure casing and the arm of the square were at 90.degree. to each other. Where the two surfaces to be measured and marked met each other, at an angle other than 90.degree., either larger than or less than, it was impossible to keep both the bottom surface of the tape measure casing and the arm of the square in flush contact with the surfaces to be scribed.
It is the object of the invention to provide a new and improved tape measured that will allow for squaring and measuring in one operation along two surfaces that meet each other at an angle either greater than 90.degree. or at an angle less than 90.degree..
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved tape measure that is economical to manufacture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new and improved tape measure that can be produced by attaching, pivotally mounted square blades to an already existing tape measure casing.